Sarah Jane Smith (Auftritte)
Sarah Jane Smith 2.jpg Doctor 3 sarah jane 3.jpg Doctor 4 sarah jane 5.jpg Doctor 4 Sarah Jane.jpg 070 1.jpg 074 1.jpg 075.jpg 076.jpg 077.jpg 081.jpg 085.jpg 087.jpg Sarah Jane K 9.jpg Sarah Jane K 9 1983.jpg 177 k9 mark IV.jpg Sja 01.PNG Sja 02.jpg Sja 07.jpg Sja 11.jpg Sja 15.jpg Sja 16.jpg Sja 19.jpg Sja 22.jpg Sja 26.jpg Sja 28.jpg Chris Chris Meets3.jpg SJA Essigpistole.jpg Sarah Jane ID card.jpg Sarah Jane Smith wirkte in den Doctor Who-Staffel 11, 12, 13 und 14 als ständige Begleiterin des Doctors mit. Durch ihre eigene Serie The Sarah Jane Adventures ist sie die bis heute am häufigsten auftretende Nebenfigur des Who-Universums. Mit dem Dritten Doctor *''The Time Warrior'' *''Invasion of the Dinosaurs'' *''Death to the Daleks'' *''The Monster of Peladon'' *''Planet of the Spiders'' Mit dem Vierten Doctor *''Planet of the Spiders'' *''Robot'' *''The Ark in Space'' *''The Sontaran Experiment'' *''Genesis of the Daleks'' *''Revenge of the Cybermen'' *''Terror of the Zygons'' *''Planet of Evil'' *''Pyramids of Mars'' *''The Android Invasion'' *''The Brain of Morbius'' *''The Seeds of Doom'' *''The Masque of Mandragora'' *''The Hand of Fear'' Mit den Doctoren 1 - 5 *''The Five Doctors'' Mit dem Zehnten Doctor *''School Reunion'' *''The Stolen Earth'' *''Journey's End'' *''The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith'' Mit dem Elften Doctor *''Death of the Doctor'' Direct to Video * Downtime ''The Sarah Jane Adventures *A Girl's Best Friend'' Staffel 1 *''Invasion of the Bane'' *''Revenge of the Slitheen'' *''Eye of the Gorgon'' *''Warriors of the Kudlak'' *''Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?'' *''The Lost Boy'' Staffel 2 *''The Last Sontaran'' *''The Day of the Clown'' *''Secrets of the Stars'' *''The Mark of the Berserker'' *''The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith'' *''Enemy of the Bane'' Staffel 3 *''Prisoner of the Judoon'' *''The Mad Woman in the Attic'' *''The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith'' *''The Eternity Trap'' *''Mona Lisa's Revenge'' *''The Gift'' *''From Raxacoricofallapatorius with Love'' Staffel 4 *''The Nightmare Man'' *''The Vault of Secrets'' *''Death of the Doctor'' *''The Empty Planet'' *''Lost in Time'' *''Goodbye, Sarah Jane Smith'' Staffel *''Sky'' *''The Curse of Clyde Langer'' *''The Man Who Never Was'' ''Sarah Jane's Alien Files *Episode 1'' *''Episode 4'' Webcasts The Sarah Jane Adventures Special * Chris Meets... Videospiele BBC The Sarah Jane Adventures website * Find the Alien * Monster Morpher BBC KS2 Bitesize The Sarah Jane Adventures * Plants ''Bücher'' The Companions of Doctor Who * Harry Sullivan's War Virgin Missing Adventures * A Device of Death * Managra * Evolution * System Shock BBC Past Doctor Adventures * Amorality Tale * Island of Death * Wolfsbane * Bullet Time BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures * Alien Bodies * Interference - Book One / Interference - Book Two BBC New Series Adventures * Peacemaker * Shroud of Sorrow Target novelisations * Doctor Who and the Giant Robot * Doctor Who and the Planet of the Spiders * Doctor Who and the Loch Ness Monster * Doctor Who and the Dinosaur Invasion * Doctor Who − The Revenge of the Cybermen * Doctor Who and the Genesis of the Daleks * Doctor Who and the Pyramids of Mars * Doctor Who and the Seeds of Doom * Doctor Who and the Ark in Space * Doctor Who and the Brain of Morbius * Doctor Who − The Planet of Evil * Doctor Who and the Masque of Mandragora * Doctor Who and the Time Warrior * Doctor Who − Death to the Daleks * Doctor Who and the Android Invasion * Doctor Who and the Sontaran Experiment * Doctor Who and the Hand of Fear * Doctor Who and the Monster of Peladon * Doctor Who − The Five Doctors * Doctor Who − The Pescatons * Doctor Who − The Paradise of Death Virgin Missing Adventures * Downtime ''The Sarah Jane Adventures'' Romane * Invasion of the Bane * Revenge of the Slitheen * Eye of the Gorgon * Warriors of Kudlak * Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane? * The Lost Boy * The Last Sontaran * Day of the Clown * The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith * Warriors of Kudlak * The Nightmare Man * Death of the Doctor The Sarah Jane Adventures Fotobücher * Judoon Afternoon * The Haunted House * Painting Peril * Blathereen Dream The Companions of Doctor Who * K9 and Company Kurzgeschichten Doctor Who annual * The Time Thief * Before the Legend * Scorched Earth * A New Life * The Hospitality on Hankus * The Sinister Sponge * Avast There! * The Mission * War on Aquatica * Cyclone Terror * Double Trouble * The Time Snatch * The Eye-Spiders of Pergross * Detour to Diamedes * Secret of the Bald Planet * The Sleeping Beast * The Sands of Tymus * A New Life * The Sea of Faces TV Comic * Signal S.O.S. * The Magic Box * Which Way Out? The Amazing World of Doctor Who * The Vampires of Crellium * On the Slippery Trail K9 Annual * Powerstone * The Shroud of Azaroth * Hound of Hell * The Monster of Loch Crag * Horror Hotel * The Curse of Kanbo-Ala Doctor Who Yearbook * The Hungry Bomb (DWY 1995) Doctor Who Magazine * The Heat-Seekers Brief Encounter * Ships (DWM 185) * Girls' Night In (DWMS Holiday 1992) * Playtime (DWMS Holiday 1992) * Fond Memories (DWMS 1992) * Farewells (DWY 1993) Virgin Decalogs * Housewarming (in Decalog 2: Lost Property) * The Duke of Dominoes (in Decalog) * Scarab of Death (in Decalog) * Moving On (in Decalog 3: Consequences) Short Trips * Old Flames (in Short Trips) * Rights (in Short Trips) * The Sow in Rut (in More Short Trips) * The Android Maker of Calderon IV (in More Short Trips) * Balloon Debate (in Short Trips: Companions) * The Discourse of Flies (in Short Trips: A Universe of Terrors) * An Overture Too Early (in Short Trips: The Muses) * Eternity (in Short Trips: Steel Skies) * All Done with Mirrors (in Short Trips: Past Tense) * To Kill a Nandi Bear (in Short Trips: Past Tense) * Primitives (in Short Trips: Life Science) * The Republican's Story (in Short Trips: Repercussions) * Categorical Imperative (in Short Trips: Monsters) * Observer Effect (in Short Trips: 2040) * Lily (in Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * UNIT Christmas Parties: Ships That Pass (in Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * Suitors, Inc. (in Short Trips: Seven Deadly Sins) * The Last Broadcast (in Short Trips: A Day in the Life) * Neptune (in Short Trips: The Solar System) * The Lampblack Wars (in Short Trips: The History of Christmas) * Numb (in Short Trips: Defining Patterns) * Generation Gap (in Short Trips: Transmissions) * Separation Day (in Short Trips: Farewells) * Nanomorphosis (in Short Trips: Destination Prague) * The Dragons of Prague (in Short Trips: Destination Prague) * Link (in Short Trips: Transmissions) * The Last Thing You Ever See (in Short Trips: How the Doctor Changed My Life) * A Visit from Saint Nicholas (in Short Trips: Christmas Around the World) * Autaia Pipipi Pia (in Short Trips: Christmas Around the World) * Interesting Times (in Short Trips: Christmas Around the World) * Conscription (in Short Trips: Christmas Around the World) * Hello Goodbye (in Short Trips: Indefinable Magic) * Blessed Are the Peacemakers (in Short Trips: Indefinable Magic) Doctor Who Files * A Dog's Life Audiobücher BBC Radio Dramen * Exploration Earth * The Paradise of Death * The Ghosts of N-Space Mini-episodes * Glorious Goodwood Argo Records * Doctor Who and the Pescatons Sarah Jane Smith Staffel 1 * Comeback * The Tao Connection * Test of Nerve * Ghost Town * Mirror, Signal, Manoeuvre Staffel 2 * Buried Secrets * Snow Blind * Fatal Consequences * Dreamland Short Trips * Chain Reaction * The Wondrous Box The Sarah Jane Adventures Audiobücher * The Glittering Storm * The Thirteenth Stone * The Time Capsule * The Ghost House * The White Wolf * The Shadow People * Wraith World * Deadly Download * Children of Steel * Judgement Day Comics The Sarah Jane Adventures Comics * Monster Hunt * Return of the Krulius * Defending Bannerman Road TV Comic * Death Flower * Return of the Daleks * The Wreckers * The Emperor's Spy * The Sinister Sea * Woden's Warriors * The Space Ghost * Dalek Revenge * Virus * Treasure Trail * Hubert's Folly * Counter-Rotation * Mind Snatch * The Hoaxers * The Tansbury Experiment * The Mutant Strain * Double Trouble * Jackals of Space * Dredger Polystyle Holiday Specials * Doomcloud * Perils of Paris * Who's Who? Doctor Who annual * The Psychic Jungle * Neuronic Nightmare * The Body Snatcher * Menace on Metalupiter * The Rival Robots * The Traitor Doctor Who Yearbook * The Naked Flame Doctor Who Magazine * Train-Flight * Black Destiny * Ground Zero Doctor Who Magazine (special issues) * City of Devils IDW Publishing * The Forgotten * Doctor Who Annual 2010: To Sleep, Perchance to Scream * Prisoners of Time * The Birthday Boy Kategorie:Liste (Auftritte)